Thinking of You
by yuuki13
Summary: Ryoma wants to forget Sakuno. He tried almost everything just to forget her but he can't and the only thing he can think of is to have a new girlfriend. But the more he tried to forget her the more he wanted to be with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Thinking of You

**Summary: **Ryoma wants to forget Sakuno. He tried almost everything just to forget her but he can't and the only thing he can think of is to have a new girlfriend. But the more he tried to forget her the more he wanted to be with her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis (but I wish I own either Tezuka or Fuji…XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

"_I'm sorry Ryoma, but things are not working out for us. Maybe, it's the best if we just break this relationship."_

"_Yeah…"he replied. Even though he wants to say that he doesn't agree, he can't. Sakuno tried her best to keep this relationship intact unlike him, he took things for granted. Sakuno tried to understand that he has a dream that he wanted to fulfill but want did he do, did he even think that she has also a dream that she wanted to fulfill?_

_The next thing he saw was an image of her walking away, leaving him alone in the darkness._

Another weird dream, Ryoma thought. He hardly gets his precious sleep because of that 'weird dream'. Even his senpais notice that he doesn't get enough sleep.

~FLASHBACK~

"_Ne, chibusuke, it seems that you need more time in sleeping lately," Momoshiro announced._

"_Come on, Momo don't act as if you didn't encounter being rejected by the girl you like, you know those sleepless days," Eiji teased._

"_So, Ryoma can also feel heart broken," Inui noted._

"_Echizen, Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Inui, twenty laps around the court,"Tezuka demanded. _

"_Damn, these senpais after teasing me for being heart broken, now this is what I get," Ryoma retorted to himself._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Ryoma heard the bell and walked back to his classroom. While walking in the corridor there was a girl next to him.

"Ahh…Echizen-kun wouldn't you mind if we go to the classroom together," the girl asked. She was holding a pair of pom-poms which obviously look that she is part of their school's cheering squad.

"Okay," Ryoma replied coldly with a question mark in his face. To be honest Ryoma didn't know the name of the girl but he knows that he met her somewhere. The girl sensed that probably he doesn't know her, so she introduced herself.

"I'm Yukimura Nina. Nice to meet you," the girl introduced.

Ryoma and the girl entered their classroom. They noticed that their classmates were giggling at them.

"I didn't know that Echizen and Yukimura looks good together," one of their classmates commented.

"They were classmates when they were in third year middle school. I bet that Echizen barely remembers Yukimura. He was too busy with his tennis and his ex-girlfriend, Ryuuzaki," the other said.

Ryoma is starting to get pissed. He didn't like being paired up with other person and he didn't like people prying his life, especially his love life. What happened between he and Ryuuzaki is their decision, which is something they wanted or rather _she _wanted.

Since there were no signs that the teacher will be, Ryoma continued to have his afternoon nap.

The rest of the day didn't go well for Ryoma. During his English class, the teacher made him translate a long story. During tennis practice, Tezuka made him run 10 laps around the courts, including the courts of the girls' tennis team. When Ryoma passed by the courts of the girls' tennis team, they were calling out Sakuno's name, who was busy in her match. It's obvious that they were teasing him. To add up, some of his senpais were able to witness the whole thing and started singing love songs like, Say Good-bye, My Happy Ending, Perfect, etc. which are obviously for the heart broken.

Finally their training finally ended. You can obviously see in his face that he is irritated. After he fixed his things he slammed the door of his locker. The people left in the club room were Ryoma and Fuji. Fuji took the opportunity to give an advice to his beloved kouhai.

"Echizen-kun, many people say that one of the most effective ways on how to move on is to find a new love. I wonder if it is true. What do you think, Echizen-kun," Fuji advised his kouhai. Ryoma didn't react. He had enough of people prying what happened between him and Ryuuzaki. They were together when they started their third year in middle school, but things didn't work out for them so they broke up before graduation. Now that they are in high school things are already different. He has his own life now, and she also has her own life, so why are still people trying to bring them together?

The next day was really different from what happened yesterday. His mom prepared some of his favorite foods for breakfast, his classmates stopped bugging him for some unknown reason and there was no tennis practice. Even though that people think that tennis is his life, but there were actually times that he just wanted to rest.

Before he went home, Ryoma tried to get another nap in the rooftop.

By the time that Ryoma woke up, the sun is starting to set. He saw a figure of a girl leaning in the railings of the rooftop. "Sakuno…" he first called out, but he tried to look once again. He was wrong. It not her it was another person. It was his classmate, Yukimura Nina.

"Konnichiwa, Echizen-kun," Yukimura greeted. Ryoma got up and Yukimura offered him a drink, Ponta.

"Thanks…"Ryoma said.

"Echizen-kun may I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Ryoma tried to have another sip of his drink.

"What do you like about a girl?"Ryoma was surprised about what Yukimura asked. He nearly spitted out what he drank.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you. It's okay if you don't answer,"Yukimura apologized while smiling at him.

"It's okay,"Ryoma replied, thinking what is this girl up to.

"You know I like guys who are into sports but also good in academics. I also like guys who have a cold demeanor but a real gentleman," Yukimura announced.

"What are you trying to say," Ryoma asked with a puzzling face.

"To make things simple, I like you Ryoma, ever since we were in middle school," the girl confessed.

Ryoma suddenly remembered what Fuji told him yesterday.

"_Echizen-kun, many people say that one of the most effective ways on how to move on is to find a new love. I wonder if it is true. What do you think, Echizen-kun?"_

Ryoma looked at the sky whether he will follow what his Fuji-senpai said or he will let time heal his wounded heart.

* * *

><p>A.N.:I hope you enjoyed reading my story...Please read and review...=)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

News really spread fast. Rumors about Nina Yukimura and Ryoma Echizen are already a rampant topic in school. Some say that Ryoma already likes Nina when they were still in middle school; others say that Ryoma confessed to Nina during the time that they came late together, but actually nobody knew the real story.

~FLASHBACK~

"_Echizen-kun may I ask you something?"_

"_What is it?" Ryoma tried to have another sip of his drink._

"_What do you like about a girl?"Ryoma was surprised about what Yukimura asked. He nearly spitted out what he drank._

"_I'm sorry if I surprised you. It's okay if you don't answer,"Yukimura apologized while smiling at him._

"_It's okay,"Ryoma replied, thinking of what is this girl up to._

"_You know I like guys who are into sports but also good in academics. I also like guys who have a cold demeanor but a real gentleman," Yukimura announced._

"_What are you trying to say," Ryoma asked with a puzzling face._

"_To make things simple, I like you Ryoma," the girl confessed. Ryoma is actually surprised by Yukimura's confession. It is his first time to have a confession like this, usually when one of his fan girls confess to him; she usually leaves a note in his locker, telling him to go to a certain place at a certain time, when it's already confession time she tries her best to tell him what she really feels about him and the cold prince rejects the girl as coldly as he can but some reason Ryoma can't do the same thing to Nina. _

_Ryoma can feel that Nina is different from those fan girls. Her feelings are not simply feelings of admiration, there is something more. Could it be the thing that he was waiting for that would help him heal his wounded heart?_

_Ryoma didn't notice that Nina was waiting for his reply. She move closer to him and said something that made Ryoma go back to his senses._

"_Even though you don't want to admit it yourself, you have a hard time moving on from Sakuno Ryuuzaki," Nina stated._

"_What does it have to do with your confession," Ryoma replied._

"_I can help you move on."_

"_How can you guarantee that," Ryoma asked with a smirk in his face._

"_For more than fifteen years of living in this world, you're the only man that I paid attention to, cared so much for and loved with my whole heart. If I need to say it again, I'll say it. I love you Ryoma Echizen to the point that I'm willing to give you everything. If you want to forget Ryuuzaki I'll make you. I'll make sure that you'll fall in love with me," Nina sworn to him. It seems that she is really determined to have Ryoma. _

"_If you want to be my girlfriend so be it, just make sure that you will do what you said earlier," Ryoma answered._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Ryoma and Nina usually spend their lunch together at the rooftop if not, Nina is busy practicing with the cheering squad and after school even though Ryoma _wanted_ to escort Nina home he can't even though Nina has also her practice with the cheering squad, Tezuka is being strict during tennis practice since the tournaments are about to start in few weeks, nobody gets home unless everybody finishes doing his punishments. There was even a time that they left school at around 10 pm.

As Ryoma's girlfriend, Nina tried to do something special to Ryoma. They spent their lunch time together and Nina brought Ryoma his bento.

"Ryoma-kun, I hope you like it," Nina showed the bento to Ryoma.

"Arigatou,"Ryoma replied. He tried to snatch the bento but Nina took it away.

"Let me feed you," Nina asked with a blush on her face.

"Fine," Ryoma moved closer to Nina and opened his mouth. He heard that somebody opened the door. It was his former girlfriend Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

"Sorry for disturbing you," she apologized and ran away. Ryoma showed some gestures that he wanted to chase after her but Nina, grabbed his uniform and stopped him.

"Stay. You don't have to explain anything to her, we are just doing things that a normal couple do" Nina demanded. Ryoma followed what she said. Nina's right, there no need to chase after Sakuno, after all his relationship with Sakuno is already over. He's with Nina now so it's normal for them to do these things from time to time. There's no point being conscious about these things because they are a _couple_.

Later that afternoon, Ryoma had his tennis practice. They had their usual warm-up exercises, and drillings. They had a short break before they have their own training routine. More than ten minutes have passed since the break ended and yet, some of his senpais are still missing.

"Ryoma-kun, will you check if Momo and Eiji are still in the Infirmary. They said that they are going to visit somebody or maybe they are just goofing around," Oishi-senpai commanded. Ryoma followed what his senpai told him. The first place he checked was the Infirmary. Oishi was right they were still there. He could already hear their voices from the corridor.

"Are you sure that you are already a regular in the girl's tennis team? You are still clumsy as ever, you almost fell off the stairs" Momo noted.

"Come on Momo-senpai have some faith in me. My skills have improved a lot you know," a familiar voice said. It was none other than Sakuno.

"You're lucky that it was just a sprain Sakuno-chan. You're also blessed that you have these two handsome and cool men to take care of you." Eiji remarked. The three of them burst out laughing.

There a moment of silence after that, but then Momo spoke again which made Ryoma tremble.

"Have you heard the rumors about Ryoma,"Momo asked Sakuno.

"Yes Momo-senpai," she replied.

"So what do you think about it," Eiji asked.

"Well, there is nothing I can do about it. If that is what he wants, something that will make him happy, then I might as well be happy for him," Sakuno answered.

Ryoma froze. For some reason there was a pain building up in his chest. He sensed that his senpais were about to leave the room. He ran as fast as he can, so that his senpais won't know that he heard the conversation they had.

* * *

><p>A.N.: Thank you for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Everyone in Ryoma's class was busy making plans for today. First year and second year high school students were dismissed early because of some exam that will be taken up by the third years. Of course most of them took the opportunity to hang out with friends while for others they just planned to go home right after classes and have a rest, but of course girls grabbed this opportunity to have a date with their busy boyfriends especially those who were busy with sports.

"Do you want to hang out later," Nina invited.

"Sure thing. We don't have any tennis practice anyway," Ryoma agreed.

Classes were already dismissed. Most of the students were headed to the shopping district, many of were just going out with friends, while some of them were having their date, like Ryoma and Nina.

"Where do you want to eat," Ryoma asked. Ryoma suddenly realized that he knew few things about Nina. Aside from her name, the fact that she's with the school's cheering squad and her feelings towards him, he knew nothing about her, the things she likes, the things she dislikes, her family, etc.

"Do you like something Italian to eat," Nina asked in return.

"It's fine with me," Ryoma replied. Nina brought him to a nearby Italian restaurant. There were only few people eating in the restaurant than what Ryoma expected. Then a waiter welcomed them and assisted them in getting their seats.

"Why are you staring at me like that, is there something wrong," Nina questioned while reading the menu.

"Nothing I just figured out something about you,"Ryoma answered with a smirk in his face. He was still staring at Nina.

"Let's hear it, mister," Nina demanded.

"You're the type of person who rarely gets shy. You're a straight-forward type of person who will say what she wants to say."

"You're quite correct. Many people tell me that I'm like that but I don't really care. It's just that, isn't it better to say things that you really want to say so that people will understand you and clarify things rather than to hide them to yourself making things complicated,' Nina remarked.

"You have a point," Ryoma said. Pictures of his former girlfriend were flashing in his mind, the moments she blushed, the moments wherein Ryoma already told her what she was thinking, before she can even say it. Maybe our relationship will last longer if she were a bit like Nina, he thought, but he also knew that dwelling in the past won't change anything that already happened.

After eating at the Italian restaurant the couple decided to roam around the mall. They were able to visit several interesting shops, some famous boutiques, and a wide bookstore. Ryoma and Nina finally got bored touring around the mall, so they decided to walk around at a nearby park.

The sun was starting to go down and there were some skillful musicians playing some relaxing songs in the park. Ryoma and Nina took the opportunity to enjoy this tranquil moment.

"What an enchanting song. It reminds me of onii-sama," Nina said.

"You have an older brother," Ryoma asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I have an older brother and he is really a good musician like our mom. He's currently studying at a music school in Europe. I really miss him, especially the times wherein he helped me in my ballet practice by playing the piano when we were still young," Nina reminisced as she did some random ballet dancing.

"But why did you have ballet instead of music, when you came from a family of musicians," Ryoma asked while watching Nina do some graceful flips and turns.

"It's actually one of my mother's frustrations when she was still young. I tried having music lessons when I was young but it didn't work out so my mom decided to let me have ballet lessons. I wanted to pursue music back then but I don't have any regrets in pursuing ballet, because of ballet I was able to join the cheering squad and I was able to see people do their best and achieve their goals in life," Nina answered. The music stopped so she stopped dancing as well. She noticed that Ryoma was looking at her.

"What are you so star-struck about," Nina asked.

"I'm actually thinking of how lucky I am to have a kind charming and talented girlfriend," Ryoma said while grabbing her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: <strong>I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter even though I know that some of you wants kill Nina. XD Don't worry I'll post something about Ryoma and Sakuno next chapter...=)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Four**

Tezuka announced that there will be a training this weekend. Some of the regulars can't help to have a negative reaction towards their training this weekend since some of them planned to do something this weekend, especially their youngest member, Ryoma.

~FLASHBACK~

"_There will be a fireworks display this weekend, do you want to watch it with me, Ryoma," Nina asked with a big smile on her face. She seems so happy, Ryoma thought, unable to resist the girl's beautiful smile._

"_Okay then," Ryoma agreed._

"_Thank you," Nina said while projecting another cute smile._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

The next day Ryoma told Nina about their training this weekend. At first Nina grimaced but Ryoma tried to clear things out.

"Most likely we will be dismissed early in the afternoon so I still have some time to watch the fireworks with you," Ryoma explained.

"Yehey! Thank you," Nina smiled and gave Ryoma a hug. Seeing her like this Ryoma can't help himself to get excited on their date this weekend.

Weekends finally arrived. Ryoma's alarm clock started ringing.

"Five more minutes," he told his alarm clock.

Few second later his father came to his room and woke him up.

"Oi, Ryoma! Are you going to sleep all day, or attend your tennis practice," Nanjiro bugged.

"Ummm…Yeah, I waking up," Ryoma said so that his father will stop bugging him. His father left his room as Ryoma expected. He continued his sleep until a dream or rather a nightmare struck him.

There was an old woman who collapsed and next to her was a young lady crying. Ryoma tried to extend his arms to comfort the young lady but when he extended his arms, the old lady and the young lady disappeared.

What a weird dream, Ryoma thought. He got up from his bed and did his morning rituals. He ate his breakfast and went to school.

On the way to the tennis courts he saw that the girl's tennis is also having their weekend practice. He overheard some of the regulars' conversation.

"Sakuno-chan, won't be able to attend today. Right?"

"Yes. I hope that she's fine."

For some reason, it seems that the world is telling him that this day won't be a good day for him.

Among the regulars in the boy's tennis team he was the last one to arrive, but he was not late. Most of them were starting to have their warm-up exercises. He tried to look for their captain but it seems that he's somewhere else.

"Where's Tezuka-buchou," Ryoma asked Oishi.

"He's being called at the middle school section," Oishi answered.

Ryoma did his warm-up exercises and joined the other regulars were doing. Later on, Momo asked Oishi if he can have a match with Ryoma, he agreed and they started their match. Minutes later, he saw Tezuka arrive. Ryoma's eyes were locked at him, suddenly the nightmare he had this morning started to flash in his mind. He heard Momo hit the ball, even though that he wanted to move he can't as if his mind was somewhere else.

"Hey, Ryoma what are you doing! That was an easy shot," Momo shouted. Ryoma didn't answer. He was not in his senses.

"Ryoma, Momo! It's lunch time already! Do you have your food? Let's buy some," Eiji shouted that made Ryoma go back to his senses.

"Ah, sorry about that Momo-senpai," Ryoma apologized. He went out together with Eiji and Momo to buy some food but before they head out, Tezuka told them to assemble themselves in front of their club room after their lunch break.

After an hour, Ryoma and the other regulars namely, Momo, Kaidoh, Oishi, Inui and Takamura were waiting in front of the club room. They saw Eiji coming from the girl's tennis courts.

"Hey! Did you hear the news," he shouted while running towards them.

"What is it about, Eiji," Oishi asked in a cool manner.

"Coach Ryuuzaki collapsed this morning and she was brought to the hospital, that's why Sakuno-chan was not able to attend her training today," Eiji panicked. When Ryoma heard former girlfriend's name his body shivered.

"Maybe, that's the reason why Tezuka was called at the middle school section," Inui commented.

"Where did you get that news," Takamura asked.

"From Marika-chan," Eiji answered.

"Marika Ichihara, the captain of the girl's tennis team, but since when did the two of you got close," Oishi asked suspiciously.

"Ahhh…Tezuka and Fuji," Eiji shouted to evade Oishi's further inquiry about Marika and him.

"Tezuka we heard the news that Coach Ryuuzaki collapsed this morning," Oishi repeated.

"Yes, that's the reason why I was called earlier at the middle school section," Tezuka said. "Oishi, please take over while Fuji and I go to the hospital."

"But, Tezuka," Eiji interrupted.

"I know that you also want to visit her but for now our priority is to win the upcoming tournament, and what do you think will Coach Ryuuzaki will feel if we won't make it to the tournament," Tezuka told them.

"Minna, Tezuka's right. Let's continue the practice, shall we," Oishi encouraged them. Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh, Inui and Takamura walked towards the tennis court and continued their training, but Ryoma stayed in front of the clubroom.

"I'm going to come with you," Ryoma demanded. Tezuka gave out an expression as if he's not going to allow Ryoma, but then Fuji, patted his shoulder as if he's saying that he'll be the one to handle this.

"Are you sure," Fuji asked with his eyes open as if there was another meaning on what he just said.

"Yes," Ryoma answered with determination. He knew what his senpai meant. Of course it's already expected that Sakuno will be there when they visit their former coach.

Throughout their ride to the hospital Ryoma remained quiet. He thought that maybe the dream he had this morning was an omen of something.

"We're here," Tezuka said. He opened the door. Sakuno was next to her grandmother who was lying unconscious in the bed. She was looking at them, especially at Ryoma. Then there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Ryoma…" she muttered out and ran towards him. Ryoma caught her and allowed her to cry in his shoulders.

"Obaa-sama…Sh…She co…collapsed this morning…I do…don't wa…want to lose anyone, anymore," Sakuno said. Ryoma understood what she meant. He knew that her parents died when she was still young, ever since then her grandmother was the one who took care of her.

"Everything's going to be fine, you won't lose anyone. I'm just beside you, so have faith that everything will go smoothly, okay," Ryoma said trying to comfort Sakuno. He moved Sakuno at the couch. He noticed that his senpais left but some of their things are still there. Maybe they went out to buy something, he thought.

"Arigatou, Ryoma," she replied while wiping her tears with one of her hands because Ryoma was holding the other one and rested her head to his shoulder. After that, there was a moment of silence. Ryoma found it a bit awkward so he tried to say something.

"Sakuno," he called out. He looked at her but then the only thing he saw was the girl's sleeping face. His fingers moved around her face, trying to move the hair that was covering almost half of her beautiful face. For some reason he felt happy and peaceful as if this is something that he yearns for.

Sakuno felt a gentle and protective hand touched her face but also she also heard that somebody opened the door. She woke up and felt that Ryoma let go of her other hand.

"Sakuno-chan, we bought some fruits for Coach Ryuuzaki," Tezuka said and handed the fruits to her.

"Arigatou, Tezuka-senpai, Fuji-senpai and Ryoma…-kun," Sakuno replied. Ryoma was a bit shocked when he heard this but then remembered that they were not in that kind of relationship anymore to call each other in first name basis.

"You're welcome Sakuno-chan. We shall head out already, it's starting to get dark outside," Fuji remarked and the three of them headed outside. Ryoma remembered that he's supposed to be watching the fireworks display with Nina right now. He opened his bag and searched for his cellphone. As expected there were some texts and missed calls from Nina.

"I'm sorry but I'm still with Tezuka-senpai and Fuji-senpai. We did some special training. I'm really sorry I can't come with you. I'll promise that I'll make it up to you next time," Ryoma replied to one of Nina's message. Ryoma didn't know that Nina went to their practice and knew that he went to the hospital with Tezuka and Fuji.

~Flasback~

Nina went to Seigaku to check if Ryoma was still practicing since he's not answering any of her calls. She saw that Takamura was returning the things that they used in their training.

"Excuse me senpai, where's Ryoma," she asked politely.

"He went to the hospital with Tezuka and Fuji to visit our former coach, Coach Ryuuzaki," Takamura replied.

"Coach Ryuuzaki?"

"She's the grandmother of Sakuno Ryuuzaki."

"Arigatou, senpai," she replied and smiled at Takamura but deep inside Nina felt uncomfortable. Emotions of anxiety started to grow in her chest but then a part of her is telling her that there's nothing to be afraid of since Ryoma is already with her.

~End of Flashback~

Nina wanted to cry when she read Ryoma's message. She felt betrayed and deserted and yet the only thing she wanted to him was "Why do you have to lie?"

A.N.: This is the longest chapter I wrote so far. I wish that you loved this chapter as much as you hated the previous chapter...hahaha...Please look forward to my next chapter I promise you that something big will happen...hahaha...Thank you for reading this. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Five**

Things have been harder for Nina and Ryoma. They rarely spend their time together. Nina started to have her morning practice with the cheering squad since the cheering competition is only two weeks away and Ryoma gave more time to his tennis training since the tournament will start in few days. Even though that they belong to the same class, they hardly talk in the classroom since either of them is pulled out from their class to do their training.

Ryoma was excused from all of his classes today, so that he can do the training program that Inui made for him, after that he had he had two set of matches, then resume to his work out and had another set of match. Even though that it is tiring Ryoma loves doing his training.

"Momo-senpai, do you want to eat later," Ryoma asked while changing his clothes in their club room.

"Sorry chibisuke, I already some plans for tonight," Momo replied with a grin in his face. Ryoma looked at his upperclassman, for some reason he wanted to take some revenge after all of the teasing Momo did before.

"Come on senpai, just give up on the goukon that you are going attend. You'll just get dumped in the end anyway," Ryoma bluffed.

"Why you! How did you know that I'm going to attend a goukon? Who told you that I'm going to get dumped ha? I'll show you! I'm going to have a girlfriend in no time! Don't think that you are already ahead of me boy just because you have a girlfriend! You are a million years early to defeat me," Momo shouted as he banged the door of their club room.

Ryoma can't help laughing out loud after seeing Momo's reaction. It kept playing on his mind until a thought came to his mind.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that I have a girlfriend. I wonder what she is doing right now. I'll text her once I arrived home," Ryoma told to himself.

Ryoma went to his favorite fast food to grab something to eat. There was a couple who went inside. Ryoma didn't know who the guy was but for the girl, was somebody that he knew very well, his former girlfriend, Sakuno. Ryoma tried to keep his stoic face that didn't show any sign of emotion but his heart felt nothing but jealousy and regret. He went inside as if he saw nothing beforehand, hoping that they won't see him. Unfortunately, this was not his lucky day, right after Sakuno and the guy was about to leave the counter, Sakuno froze and her eyes were locked on him. Ryoma looked at the menu, pretending that he doesn't know that Sakuno was looking at him.

"What's wrong Sakuno," Ryoma heard the guy ask.

"Ahh…It's nothing. We should go back to the hospital now, Yuuto" Ryoma heard Sakuno replied. Even though that Ryoma wanted to think that the two of them are only friends, there is no way that a boy and a girl who are only friends call each other in first name basis without any honorifics.

Ryoma ordered his usual meal and ate it on his way home, tying to reflect on the things that happened during this day.

After taking bath Ryoma sat on his bed looked at his phone if there were any messages from Nina. There were none. He looked for the last message that Nina sent him. He noticed that she didn't call him or send him any message after the time he was not able to come to their date because he had a 'special training' with Tezuka and Fuji.

_How are you? Are you still angry that I was not able to come to the fireworks display last weekend?_

Ryoma texted Nina, he dried his hair while waiting for her reply. After ten minutes there was still no reply from Nina. Ryoma tried calling her and finally she answered.

"Hello,"

"This is the first time you called me," Nina replied coldly.

"Are you still angry that I was not able to come with you at the fireworks display," Ryoma replied sweetly even though that he is starting to get irritated.

"I'm not angry that you were not able to come with me but I really hate it when people are lying," she said threateningly. Ryoma realized that he doesn't have the right to get irritated since it was his fault. If he didn't lie back then things won't be like this anyway.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lie, I was just afraid that you might misunderstand if I told you that I went to the hospital to visit Coach Ryuuzaki. I didn't mean to make things worse," Ryoma sincerely.

"Fine. I'll forgive you okay, but next time, please don't do it again. Have some faith in me. If you told me back then that you were in the hospital to visit Ryuuzaki's grandmother, I would understand that since she was your former coach and you were not there to be with Sakuno, right," Nina replied fiercely. Ryoma felt as if lightning have struck him when he heard Nina's last line. To tell the truth he was really happy that he was there when Sakuno needed somebody, a shoulder to cry on, a phrase to believe in, and a hand to comfort her.

"Yeah…" Ryoma replied. He was already confused. Why was he apologizing for doing something that made him happy? Why did he feel so happy after doing

something that he shouldn't be doing?

"We should get some sleep now. See you in school tomorrow! Good night!"

"Good night too…" Ryoma ended the call and lie down his bed. This is definitely his lucky day, after a long vigorous training, he saw his former girlfriend with her new boyfriend and then had a disturbing conversation with his girlfriend.

Ryoma cleared his head with the unnecessary things that was in his head right now. He must not allow his love life to affect him so much especially with his tennis. The only thing that he needs to concentrate on is the upcoming tournament.

* * *

><p>A.N.: I know that I promised you that something big will happen but I chose to postpone it for the next chapter... I'm really sorry guys...=( Don't worry I'll make sure that RyoSaku will prevail! Your reviews and suggestions are welcome!<p> 


End file.
